Most vehicles have an engine compartment housing powertrain components such as an engine, a motor/generator and a transmission. The powertrain components are typically mounted to a body structure that encloses the engine compartment. The powertrain components may be subject to movement either as a product of their own operation or as a product of the operation of the vehicle, or both. In order to attenuate or otherwise manage the transfer of their movement to the body structure, and to the remainder of the vehicle, these powertrain components are sometimes mounted to the body structure with one or more mounts.